The Chain
Appearance The Chain wears heavy armour adorned with blue neon lights. While his face is covered, he can alternate between three different masks, styled after the Japanese Noh masks Onna, Okina, and Hannya. The Chain fights with a large staff with which he can channel and shoot energy. There is a flying circle behind his back which emits light, and he carries an energy pistol similar to the one The Stranger wields. Personality The Chain, as a jailor, is the most cruel of them all. The Stranger is located in his area, likely so The Chain can continuously torture him. His quotes throughout the fight show his self-assured demeanor, even in a dire situation. Story Very little is known of this Guardian, as it is before The Voice starts providing information on Guardians. It can be assumed that, as he triggered the alarm, is not a prisoner as well like The Strap, and is instead a sadistic and cruel jailer put in place to keep The Stranger subdued. Fight Being the first boss, The Chain for the most part simply serves as a tutorial for The Stranger. The first few phases explain moves and large openings are provided. Phase 1 The Chain will start the fight by throwing a few waves of projectiles, easily shot out of the air. The Stranger will then be put in one-on-one swordplay, where he must parry or dodge The Chain's attacks and counter-attack. Phase 2 There is very little danger in this phase. The Chain will mostly sit back and wait for The Stranger to fire a charged shot, occasionally throwing a few projectiles. In the duel segment, The Chain will also wait for The Stranger to charge once again, this time for slashes. Phase 3 The Chain will now jump to the back of the arena and fire projectiles that must be constantly dodged, the first Danmaku segment of the game. He is vulnerable to gunshots while in this phase. In this duel, The Chain now resorts to area-of-effect attacks. The Stranger can simply dodge and attack. Phase 4 This phase combines everything The Chain has used up to this point. The same is true for the duel segment, where The Chain will use both melee attacks and area-of-effect. The fight starts here on a speedrun or in practice mode. Phase 5 A few new tricks are added. The Chain will now perform large scale area-of-effect attacks and throw his staff across the arena. In the duel, he will now use a narrow area-of-effect attack that will chase after The Stranger for a second. Phase 6 In this phase, the Chain now reacts quicker and teleports quicker after his attacks. Additionally, he gains a new attack during the shooting phase that starts off with invincibility where he taunts the player, and then after a few seconds charges. This attack triggers his QTE attack guaranteed if it connects, unless the player parries it, in which it is a guaranteed Perfect Parry Phase 7 The Chain's Desperation Phase, and the first The Stranger must overcome. The Chain becomes invulnerable and The Stranger must survive against the projectiles in a Bullet Hell segment until it ends and The Chain is once again vulnerable. After this, The Stranger must survive a Desperation Duel in which the Chain is once again invulnerable, forcing The Stranger to dodge multiple wave attacks before going in for the kill. The Hand info.jpg|The Chain Reference Sheet Category:Quotes Category:Guardians